The In-Famous Nightmare
by NightmareBlueStories
Summary: Krestell, the main character, runs away from home and finds an abandoned cabin in the solitary woods. What happens when she figures out the woods aren't so solitary after all?
1. Pain

The In-Famous Nightmare

I hope you guys enjoy my writing, this is my first time publishing anything I have written. I do own the main character who you will meet after these messages. Please enjoy the story. ~Author Mask Maker

Chapter 1

Pain

As a child Krestell was a quiet girl, always shy and slow to answer a question, making others annoyed by her presence. She didn't really mind, she preferred being on her own due to the lack of love she received from her adoptive parents. Only a few months later of living with her new parents thy had begun to abuse her, blaming her on everything that went wrong with their lives. She let them beat her, ignoring their cruel comments and letting them beat her senseless. Day after day and night after night she'd be beaten senseless, thinking that it was only natural for them to do so to a child like her.

Currently Krestell was sitting on the old and mouldy mattress her 'parents' had so generously given to her, tending to her bruised and bloodied body. Dead. That's what she thought she should be, dead or dying, either one. She just didn't want to live anymore.

Why did it have to be me? Krestell thought as she dabbed her open wounds with a white cloth, wincing every time the rough piece of fabric touched her open skin. Why did I have to be born in such a horrible place?

Gritting her teeth her green eyes flashed blue, illuminating the small room for a fraction of a moment before going back to its original darkness. This was the way she liked it, dark and cold. Krestell wasn't sure why she liked it this way, guessing it had to do with her unknown past.

With a sigh she wrapped a clean bandage over her arm, ignoring the drunken and slurred voices of her foster parents talking downstairs. With a quick glance to her clock she let out a small huff of air, annoyed that she couldn't sneak out to go to the park, one of her favorite places to go at night because it was always quiet and empty.

There was a crash and a metallic sound as her foster parents knocked her door down, making her shrink back in fear. She stared at her foster parents, afraid of the knives in their hands and their crazed eyes. What were they going to do?

"Come here, Krestell," her foster father said through gritted teeth.

Trembling and afraid she did as he asked, walking over to him slowly. He grabbed her brown hair and yanked her backwards, making her cry out in pain as he tried to stab her in the temple.

Something within Krestell changed at that moment, a hidden instinct arising as the screams of her foster parents filled the room. Turning around she stepped back, gasping in horror. What had she done?

She collapsed onto her knees, staring at the bodies until the weight of the entire situation crashed onto her shoulders. She laughed. She laughed so hard it hurt, her sides cramping at the pain as she held them, tears streaming down her face. Krestell was free.


	2. Freedom

As a child Krestell was a quiet girl, always shy and slow to answer a question, making others annoyed by her presence. She didn't really mind, she preferred being on her own due to the lack of love she received from her adoptive parents. Only a few months later of living with her new parents thy had begun to abuse her, blaming her on everything that went wrong with their lives. She let them beat her, ignoring their cruel comments and letting them beat her senseless. Day after day and night after night she'd be beaten senseless, thinking that it was only natural for them to do so to a child like her.

Currently Krestell was sitting on the old and mouldy mattress her 'parents' had so generously given to her, tending to her bruised and bloodied body. Dead. That's what she thought she should be, dead or dying, either one. She just didn't want to live anymore.

 _Why did it have to be me?_ Krestell thought as she dabbed her open wounds with a white cloth, wincing every time the rough piece of fabric touched her open skin. _Why did I have to be born in such a horrible place?_

Gritting her teeth her green eyes flashed blue, illuminating the small room for a fraction of a moment before going back to its original darkness. This was the way she liked it, dark and cold. Krestell wasn't sure why she liked it this way, guessing it had to do with her unknown past.

With a sigh she wrapped a clean bandage over her arm, ignoring the drunken and slurred voices of her foster parents talking downstairs. With a quick glance to her clock she let out a small huff of air, annoyed that she couldn't sneak out to go to the park, one of her favorite places to go at night because it was always quiet and empty.

There was a crash and a metallic sound as her foster parents knocked her door down, making her shrink back in fear. She stared at her foster parents, afraid of the knives in their hands and their crazed eyes. What were they going to do?

"Come here, Krestell," her foster father said through gritted teeth.

Trembling and afraid she did as he asked, walking over to him slowly. He grabbed her brown hair and yanked her backwards, making her cry out in pain as he tried to stab her in the temple.

Something within Krestell changed at that moment, a hidden instinct arising as the screams of her foster parents filled the room. Turning around she stepped back, gasping in horror. What had she done?

She collapsed onto her knees, staring at the bodies until the weight of the entire situation crashed onto her shoulders. She laughed. She laughed so hard it hurt, her sides cramping at the pain as she held them, tears streaming down her face. Krestell was free.


End file.
